People want to be able to share their passions with friends and family. They would like to share their own user-generated content or media in ways that are compelling and interesting. There are many services today that allow users to record video, photo content, or other multimedia content, and upload the content to an Internet server, for sharing with a group of friends or family, as well as others over various network distribution channels, such as social networks.
Simultaneously, advertisers and sponsors look for new ways to reach viewers and other users; ways that are unobtrusive and yet build interest in, and awareness of, their brand and the products/services they provide. For example, certain brands attempt to align with user-created content, especially content that is shared amongst friends or other groups of users.